Before Utopia
by Pumpkin Zucchini
Summary: Baroque Works-centric sentence prompts from Lady Emzebel.


Prompts from Lady Emzebel. The second set, that is.  
These are Baroque Works-centric, since it's my current obsession. And CrocxRobin....

* * *

1) Flustered  
Mr. 4 never got flustered or panicked, as far as anyone could tell. Or maybe he did, but too slow for anyone to notice.

2) Girlfriend  
Crocodile preferred to call her something to take out his frustrations on (in other words, a toy), but Miss All-Sunday knew better.

3) Boyfriend  
Mr. 2 Bon Clay remembered his/her first boyfriend before joining Baroque Works. Or maybe it was his girlfriend. He couldn't really tell.

4) Conjoined  
Mr. 3 kinda missed Miss Goldenweek following him around everywhere, painting his wax sculptures. He had sort of grown attatched to the young girl.

5) Reflux  
She always knew he would come back to finish what he had started.

6) Central  
Mr. 0 and Miss All-Sunday were the center of Baroque Works- everything revolved around their commands.

7) Princess  
Oh, Miss All-Sunday had known about Miss Wednesday's true identity all along. She just never bothered taking action simply because she wasn't bored yet.

8) Tattoo  
Mr. 1 had a mild pride in his tattoo, so he was rather pissed when someone commented on how ugly it was. The poor guy never saw it coming.

9) Wicked  
Miss All-Sunday thought she knew what evil and wicked was. That was until she met Crocodile, who put a whole new meaning to those words.

10) Flounder  
Spending time with Mr. 9 was actually sort of fun, especially when she discovered his secret fear of spiders when he began flailing and floundering when a tiny arachnid crawled on his foot.

11) Habitual  
Miss Wednesday had a bad habit of muttering strange nothings about a country and a drought to herself whenever they were alone. Mr. 9 chose not to question her.

12) Spelunking  
Miss Merry Christmas found herself in quite a predicament when she accidently dug into an underground water table while tunneling leisurely along the ground. Those thirsty, ravage wild animals that had been attracted by the gushing water were annoying to deal with _and _their blood stained her new shirt.

13) Awake  
A creepy habit Mr. 3 learned about Miss Goldenweek was that she slept with her eyes open. He could never tell if she was really awake or not. Or if she even slept at all.

14) Hug  
Mr. 1's idea of a hug was crushing his victim- I mean, _friend_ in his arms until he or she slumped to the floor, eyes bugging out and face purple.

15) Kiss  
"What kind of kiss was that?" Miss All-Sunday asked irritably, wiping the blood off her neck.

16) Slap  
Mr. 4 was extremely slow and lethargic, so everyone was surprised when they saw him swing that giant baseball bat for the first time faster than a PMSing woman could slap her husband.

17) Dread  
Mr. 2 Bon Clay tried not to think about the day that Baroque Works would inevitably break up, because he was sure enjoying the company of all these people nearly as strange as himself even if they didn't return his Okama Hugs.

18) Token  
He had left her with a token of his "love"- a deep scar below her collarbone, a permanent imprint of the wrath of his hook.

19) Wisp  
Miss Valentine laughed as Mr. 5 shot off explosives into the air, the flames rocketing down to the earth leaving wispy trails of smoke behind them like comets. Too bad the town had to burn, too.

20) Current  
The last thing the poor pirate saw was a current of sand blowing directly at him.

21) Dress  
No one wanted to see Miss Merry Christmas in a dress ever again. Ever. Again. Too bad she _really _wanted to dress "pretty" and slashed at anyone who commented.

22) Summit  
Their first gathering together wasn't too bad, considering Mr. 2 Bon Clay left with all his limbs intact and Mr. 1's blades were still unstained with blood.

23) Parched  
Crocodile laughed as he watched the dried up people desperately dig for water. They were certainly amusing to observe.

24) Downpour  
Mr. 0 considered himself lucky that he had found Nico Robin lost in that storm that one night- she really proved to be an asset to his goals.

25) Musk  
Miss All-Sunday was about to tell him he smelled like a dead rat until he gave her a warning glare and tapped the Bananadiles' aquarium meaningfully. She told him he smelled like a man who would rule the world, instead.

26) Rogue  
By the second week, Miss All-Sunday was surprised that Mr. 0 hadn't stabbed her in the back. Yet.

27) Languid  
"HE'S my partner?!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled in disbelief, pointing at the barrel-shaped man who was slowly, ever so slowly, lifting a glass of water to his lips.

28) Belated  
Mr. 3, as a friendly joke, decided to get Miss Goldenweek a crayon set for her birthday (which he had forgotten a few days ago). Needless to say, Miss Goldenweek was not amused. Or maybe she was. It was hard to tell.

29) Congenial  
Paula had been rather disappointed to learn that Robin had joined _them_. She had enjoyed their conversations during their time together.

30) Leap  
"Just trust me. Take a chance." Crocodile laughed, offering her hook to them. And even though Robin accepted it, she still wouldn't trust him no matter what.


End file.
